This invention relates to a scorer apparatus for forming score lines in the surface of a sheet-like member such as a sheet of corrugated cardboard or the like.
In general, such apparatus has been hitherto known that a pair of driving shafts provided above and below a sheet-like member are provided with plural pairs of mutually facing scorer members so mounted thereon as to be slidable along the axial directions thereof. The score lines are then formed on the sheet-like member passing between the scorer members. This conventional apparatus, however, has a number of defects such as: when the scorer members are moved for adjustment with the number of pairs of scorer members changing according to the spacing of the score lines desired to be obtained, the scorer members are liable to be inclined, so they do not face one another accurately, and thus the score members are damaged or the score lines are curved.
Additionally, it has been usual with this conventional apparatus that when movement of the scorer members is intended, respective upper and lower scorer members are separately moved to a predetermined position along respective driving shafts. In turn, it has been essential that respective electric motors are provided for the driving shafts and in turn electric motors are provided for the respective scorer members. It follows that with this kind of prior art arrangement a large number of electric motors are required and the apparatus becomes costly and complicated to control and operate.